


I Can See You in my Future

by TokkiDdalgi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, F/F, Family, Future, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokkiDdalgi/pseuds/TokkiDdalgi
Summary: "What do you wanna know from the future, Nabongs?" Jeongyeon positioned herself inside the capsule, smiling at Nayeon."I don't wanna know anything from the future so kindly step out of that capsule, Janggo."Where: Jeongyeon time-traveled and witnessed that many things had changed
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148





	I Can See You in my Future

"Are you sure this will work?" Nayeon raised her eyebrow, eyeing Jeongyeon, as the younger girl was busy pushing buttons here and there.

"We've been researching for five years now and we successfully sent a chicken to future last month." Jeongyeon stated.

Nayeon widens her eyes in disbelief. "First, how can you be so sure that you sent the chicken into the future? And, how can you be so sure that it works for humans?" 

"Remember Scientist Park? Three days after we sent Chicky nine years from now, Scientist Park bravely volunteered to be sent to the future also. It was courageous of her and heroic to sacrifice herself for the name of science." 

She straightened her back and looked at Nayeon who was obviously scared yet curious at the same time. The girl's eyebrows are furrowed. _Oh goodness grace, she's so cute_ , Jeongyeon snapped out of her daze when the girl started to walk to her.

"What happened to her? What happened to Scientist Park?" Nayeon asked.

"She came back with Chicky in her arms." 

Nayeon is still worried about Jeongyeon. She is worried because Jeongyeon is her best friend, _they're best friends that's why, right? Nothing more, nothing less._

"What do you wanna know from the future, Nabongs?" Jeongyeon positioned herself inside the capsule, smiling at Nayeon.

"I don't wanna know anything from the future so kindly step out of that capsule, Janggo." 

But no, Jeongyeon pushed another button from the inside and suddenly the capsule she was in was filled with smoke. When the smoke subsided, Nayeon can't see her best friend and she failed to realize that tears are flowing down her face.

~

Jeongyeon opened her eyes and she is still inside the same capsule, the only difference is her surroundings. Their lab looks different, more clean yet almost empty. 

She have five hours to explore the future before she needs to be back in the capsule and be back to her real time. 

Walking out of the lab is surprisingly easy, Jeongyeon find herself out of the building in just five minutes. 

_Should she check how she is? Is she a billionaire now? Or is she married to someone? If yes, to whom? How about Nayeon, how is she now?_

Jeongyeon felt giddy and continued walking until she came across a school. This must be newly built because in her memory there is no school there back to the present.

She noticed a little girl climbing the fence and successfully made to the other side. "Aish, this kid must be trying to cut classes" she thought.

"Hey kid!"

The little girl looked up to Jeongyeon looking shocked. The girl's cute mouth was left open. 

"Mom?!" 

Jeongyeon turned her head around to check if the girl's mother around. Seeing that no one is around, she pointed to herself and gave the girl a questioning look.

"Mom, please don't be mad." The girl walked to Jeongyeon and hugged her leg. She didn't know what she's going to do. There's this kid, claiming to be her daughter, which she caught skipping her classes at the very young age. The little girl looked up to her revealing a dimple and cute mole under her mouth, _how can this very cute little girl be a menace at a young age and what's worse - she's my future daughter?!_

"Yoo Jeongyeon?" She turned her head to see a very familiar face at the other side of the school fence.

~

Jeongyeon never imagined that she'll be at the principal's office for her trip to the future. Her daughter, named Chaeyoung, is sitting beside her. Also, who knows she will be seeing Scientist Park here and obviously the latter changed her profession.

"Ms. Yoo, I thought it was your wife who I will be seeing today since you are a very busy woman." Park Jihyo opened some files in her desk, a plaque with the word PRINICIPAL was in full display.

"Ah yeah yeah, I want to hear about my-my ahmm daughter." She glanced from Jihyo to Chaeyoung, who now know how in trouble she is.

"Well, our little Chaeyoungie is a little stubborn," from the way Jihyo said this, Jeongyeon felt that her future daughter is a big trouble, "she loves to sneak out of her classroom and as what you saw, climbs up the fence." Jihyo continued.

Jeongyeon doesn't know what to say. She looked at her watch and she already used up almost an hour dealing with her future daughter. 

"I just wanna see Mina-unnie." Chaeyoung pouted as she clung to her mother's arm.

''Mina?" Clueless as she is from the present, Jeongyeon asked out loud.

"My girlfriend, Mom." Chaeyoung said as a matter of factly, Jeongyeon's eyes widened, for her daughter is very young.

Jihyo giggled seeing on Jeongyeon's reaction, "Ms. Yoo, are you really that busy to not know? Mina is your wife's friends' daughter, right? The one from Japan."

Okay, Jeongyeon winced. She had enough, she doesn't want to embarrass herself more. "I apologize for my daughter's behavior. We will make sure that this will never happen again," She stood up and bowed down, so low that her head almost hit the Principal's table.

She turn her heels backward and was on her way to the door when Jihyo called her attention again.

"You can take Chaeyoungie now since her classes are already ending minutes from now. I'll also call your wife that she doesn't need to come by my office anymore. And take this." She handed Jeongyeon a piece of paper.

It was an address. She saw Jihyo smiling at her. "In case you didn't know where to go." Jihyo said and winked. _Weird._

Chaeyoung wrapped her little fingers around Jeongyeon's hands and they walk out of school. Jeongyeon reads the address out loud which caught her daughter's attention. "Why are you reading our address out loud, Mom? Bad guys might hear you! Mama always told us to be careful, right?" 

"Sorry." She shrugged. This kid is a little paranoid and it seems like she get it from her other Mom. _So who is this kid's other mom? Do I already know her or is she someone I'll meet in the future?_

She saw her daughter eyeing an ice cream truck. "Want ice cream?" 

Chaeyoung's eyes brightens like all her worries of being scolded vanished and started darting to the ice cream truck. She jumped up and down, signaling her mother to hurry up. Jeongyeon didn't know why but her heart seems to melt at the sight.

By instinct, she carried her daughter in her arms. Chaeyoung excitedly points at the strawberry-flavored ice cream at the counter. After Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung bought two strawberry ice creams, they sat in a park bench while watching other children playing.

"Mom, aren't you going to scold me?" Chaeyoung looked down.

"You want me to scold you?" Jeongyeon asked and Chaeyoung shook her head.

"Why do you need to sneak out of class?"

"Because, Mina-unnie attends a different school now and, you and Mama don't want me to transfer to her school." Chaeyoung pouted, her ice cream completely forgotten.

"Chaeyoung, don't do that again. We can just invite Mina to our house during weekends. You can play there all you want. And maybe you can transfer to her school next year so there will be less complications." Jeongyeon leveled her eyes to the kid. How can someone feel this kind of pride and happiness to a kid she barely knew? She hugged Chaeyoung and the kid hugged her back.

"I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Chaeyoungie." 

Jeongyeon felt that, that was the best words to describe her feeling right at that moment. She pulled from their hug and signaled Chaeyoung that it is time to go home.

~

The house in front of her, a red-bricked Tudor house with white wood fences, is not really her taste and she wonders why is she living in a house like this in the future. Chaeyoung doesn't wait for her mother and bolted to the door, "MAMA, I'M HOME WITH MOM!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She followed her daughter inside and a very cozy, but still not her taste, interior welcomed her. She casted a look in her watch and sighed.

 _Two hours_ , it's been two hours already for Jeongyeon in the future but she already made things a little complicated, what if she did something that will greatly alter the timeline of her life? All she planned is to take a stroll in the future and peek what her life became, not to participate in it.

Maybe she should walked out of the house now, Chaeyoung is out of sight and it seems like _her wife_ is somewhere in the house, this is her chance. She slowly made her way to door and was about to grab it when the door opened and revealed Nayeon with a toddler in her arms.

"MAMA!" Chaeyoung shouted excitedly.

_Mama? Nayeon is her other Mom? Which means that I married Nayeon? I married my best friend whom I have a crush on?_

"Jeong? Are you okay?" Nayeon cast her a questioning look, "Aren't you going to kiss me or something as a welcome like what you always do?"

_Kiss Nayeon? Kiss her? Back in the present, she can't even look straight in her eyes and now, she'll be kissing her?_

"Mama's being grumpy again." Chaeyoung whispered to her.

"Aigoo... not even greeting our Tzuyu? Chaengie, come here, I have something for you" Nayeon walked inside and ignored her. She put the toddler in the stroller that Jeongyeon didn't realized that was on their living room. 

Now, having a one more detailed look in the living room, Jeongyeon saw a lot of pictures displayed. Their wedding picture, other pictures of her and Nayeon smiling widely at the camera, cute pictures of Chaeyoung in a tiger raincoat, pictures of baby Tzuyu, doing exactly nothing, just yawning and smiling but still being cute and adorable. This is the life that Jeongyeon will have? Her heart can't contain the happiness and excitement she's feeling like she doesn't want to go back.

She looked into Nayeon, seeing her making Chaeyoung a strawberry sandwich, smiling from ear to ear and showering their daughter with kisses. She can't also stop herself from admiring her wife, she looked so beautiful in her glasses and white woolen tank top, she doesn't look like she already have two children. 

"I'm really surprised to you initiated to go to Chaeng's school since you are really busy this days," Nayeon's smile disappeared when she looked at Jeongyeon then her smile reappeared when she looked at Chaeyoung. _Whoa so she's really mad at me_. "So what does Ms. Park said?"

Jeongyeon can see that Chaeyoung stiffened. "It's just our Chaengie misses her Mina-unnie a lot and wants to see her." Chaeyoung smiled at her and she can't help but smile back.

Tzuyu suddenly cried and both Jeongyeon and Nayeon rushed to their baby. Jeongyeon reached first and carried their baby in her arms. She doesn't know how to stop a crying baby but her heart just told her to come and pick-up the child. The baby stopped crying but Jeongyeon shed a tear.

"You're acting weird today," Nayeon stated and wiped the tears in Jeongyeon's cheeks, "like it was the first time you carried Tzuyu in your arms."

~

It was time for Tzuyu's and Chaeyoung's afternoon nap. Jeongyeon watched her wife sang lullabye to the two and tucked them to sleep. When Nayeon kissed their two angels' forehead, Jeongyeon did the same. They exited their children's room and Jeongyeon followed her wife to what seems like their room. She scanned their room. It was white and a little minimalist but neat and very organized. 

"Checking if I ruined something?" Nayeon said and Jeongyeon was shocked to _her wife's_ remark.

"No," she shook her head vigorously. So obviously until in the future, Nayeon is still clumsy and she is still a clean freak. "I was just admiring _our_ room since I nev- whoa what are you doing?!" 

Nayeon all of the sudden started to take off her tops and all Jeongyeon could do was to close her eyes. She's not ready for this. Back to the present, seeing only a glimpse of Nayeon's milky skin is driving her crazy - what would happen to her if she see all of Nayeon's skin?

"What the hell is happening to you? Like you never saw me naked before?" Nayeon wears a confused look at her face. "Like it was not your request last night to strip all my clothes in front of you?" Nayeon proceeded to take off her shirt and Jeongyeon just closed her eyes and tried to contain her breathing. _She, the almighty Yoo Jeongyeon who prided herself for modesty and purity asked someone to strip its clothes in front of her?_

She scolded herself for her mind is going on too far. She felt something in her stomach that she can't explain. She feels like she's having a fever or something.

"You are really weird today," Nayeon spoke and Jeongyeon slowly opens her eyes and calms down when she saw that Nayeon is completely clothed with a simple shirt and sweatpants, "you should she your face, that was your face when we first had sex." Nayeon chuckled.

 _"Sex? Of course we are married so definitely we'll be having sex!"_ Jeongyeon thought but she still feel her face burning. Nayeon went to the other side of the bed and lied. Jeongyeon hears the girl tapping the bed indicating for her lie down also.

She lied down and was a little surprised when Nayeon cuddled up to her. But, she feels her insides to calm down. She was at peace. She mindlessly wrapped her arms around her wife and lets herself to drown in her wife.

"Thank you for coming to Chaeng's school today, Jeongie" Nayeon whispered to her, her voice seems to be lulling her to sleep.

"I'm also our Chaeyoung's parent and you should not thank me for that since it is also my responsibility to look out for her."

"But you are so busy with your work yet you still made time for it."

"Family comes first." Jeongyeon smiled on how her words came out of her tongue. She reminded herself to meet up the Jeongyeon of the future later and remind it to make time for her family.

She looked at Nayeon who was already asleep while resting its head on her arms. This is what home feels like, she thought. She feels all the happiness in heart like it will burst. She feels like she doesn't wanna go back to the present and stay here with her wife and children.

~

Jeongyeon was awaken by the loud ringing of the telephone. Sensing that Nayeon was out of sight, she dragged herself to where the telephone is and picked it up.

"Yoo Jeongyeon? Are you still there?" It was Scientist-then-but-now-a-Principal Park.

"Uhmm yes? How may I help you?" She really wanted to find Nayeon now and be back in her arms so she really wanted to end the call that very moment but that would be rude.

"Check your watch!" Park Jihyo said at the other line as if her life depended on it.

Jeongyeon look at her watched. Her eyes widen as she saw that she only have 10-fucking-minutes to get back to the capsule. As much as she wants to stay, she can't. 

"Hurry up now! I'll be meeting you at the park!" Jihyo boomed and ended the call.

She hurried down the stairs and saw Nayeon cooking something at the kitchen, Tzuyu was on her stroller, making a mess while trying to eat her baby food, and Chaeyoung was staring directly to the TV, watching cartoons.

"Babe! You're already awake. I'm preparing pancakes now. Eat some." Nayeon said.

''I need to go." Jeongyeon said.

She leaned down to Chaeyoung and kissed its forehead."Be a good girl, honey." She whispered to her daughter who smiled at her, showing her cute dimple.

She went to Tzuyu and kissed its cheek, not minding the mess of baby food that touched her lips. Tzuyu, in return, eyed her widely and giggled.

"I'm going," she hugged Nayeon tightly. She placed a soft kiss against her wife's temple.

"Where are you going? Why do I feel like you're not coming back? You're scaring me." Nayeon worriedly looks at her.

"No, I'll be back... soon." Jeongyeon smiled.

She walked out of the door and walks faster than normal. She looks back at her _future_ home and memorizes it. Nayeon stands at the door, watching her go. 

"Nayeon-ah!" Jeongyeon shouted. Some people who are walking in the area, looked at her.

"I love you!" She saw her wife smile. She turned her back and runs away.

~

_5 minutes_

Jeongyeon runs like there's no tomorrow. Her legs are already giving up but she doesn't stop. She made her to the park and saw Scientist-then-but-now-a-Principal Park standing near a car.

"What took you so long?!" Jihyo snapped at her. She doesn't know but she feels that Jihyo knows somethings happening.

Even before fastening her seatbelt, Jihyo revved the car forward. Jeongyeon, now fastened her seatbelt, clutches to the strap as Jihyo zoom her car.

"How did you know that I'm from the present?" Jeongyeon asked.

The car took a sharp turn and Jeongyeon almost hit her head to the car window.

"Well, you are from the past for us. When you come to the school, that was weird because you rarely do that. And you're acting weird, you also didn't even know your daughter's best friend name. And that bowing? You never do that ever since that I said that the bread you baked tastes bad." Jihyo said.

"I bake now?" Jeongyeon was so shocked to the fact that she bakes now since at the present she knows nothing about baking.

"Duh, you're a baker now and owns a bake shop." Jihyo said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

The car suddenly stops. Jeongyeon is already at the front of their lab. She quickly exits the car. She lowered her head to look at Jihyo inside. 

"Thank you for everything" she said and runs inside without waiting for Jihyo's response. She only have 2 minutes left.

Jihyo smiled as she see her old friend running away. Her phone started ringing, it's Jeongyeon, the baker. 

"Hey Ji, did she made it safely?"

"Stop saying "she" for Pete's sake. It was you." Jihyo rolled eyes.

"It's weird talking about my past self, okay? But thanks for calling me earlier. I was on my way home that time, for sure my family will freak out seeing two Jeongyeons."

"No worries, but you should spend more time with your family, For sure, they'd be missing the version of you that they saw today," Jihyo thought of a wonderful idea, "and you will give me free breads for a week for all the trouble YOU caused me!"

"Yah! I thought my bread taste bad?!"  
Jeongyeon laughed at Jihyo's request for a one-week supply of bread is not enough for what her friend had done for her. She winces at the thought that she'll be losing her two adorable daughters and her lovely wife if her past self ruined their timeline. A sad smile crept in her face upon realization that she is neglecting her perfect family for her business. 

"And yeah I feel so guilty being so busy these days. I'll be searching for more people for my bakeshop now so my work load will be lighter, wanna apply to me as assistant?"

Jihyo laughed as she revved her car, a lot slower than what she did earlier.

~

_1 minute_

''Fuck," Jeongyeon breathlessly swear. Earlier, she felt that leaving their lab was so easy but now, when she only have a minute to come back to her time, it is a lot difficult like climbing the stairs and running to the hallways.

_30 seconds_

She is on the 7th floor, the floor where the room containing the capsule was located. It was just at the end of the long hallway.

_10 seconds_

She grabbed the doorknob.

_5 seconds_

She started to push the buttons. Her hands are shaking but she still wanted to make sure everything is right.

_4 seconds_

Still many buttons to push. Her heart is going to burst due to nervousness. 

_3 seconds_

''I need to go back! I need to go back! I need to go back!" She recites as she enters the capsule.

_2 seconds_

The capsule acted differently from the way it did before.

_1 seconds_

"Please I need to go back." A tear escaped from Jeongyeon's eyes.

~

Nayeon was crying. It's been 6 hours and Jeongyeon told her that she will be back after 5 hours. Not a minute passed since Jeongyeon left, that Nayeon leave the room nor strayed her eyes away from the capsule. She patiently sat there, waiting.

Scientist Park is in the room now, checking the computer system, walking around nervously. Jeongyeon should be back now.

"Where are you now, Jeong?" Nayeon hid her face on her knees as she sob. She can't live without Jeongyeon in her life and as the time passes by, she realizes something in her heart - that maybe, Jeongyeon is not just a friend for herand that thought strangle her more.

"Nay, you should rest for now." Jihyo said, crouching in front of her.

"But my Jeongyeon-"

"Your Jeongyeon is here."

They both look at Jeongyeon, exiting the capsule, looking disheveled and panting.

Nayeon run to her and hug her so tight that Jeongyeon normally hates but she hug her best friend back.

Nayeon pulled away and lightly slaps Jeongyeon's arm, giving more emphasis on every word that she say. "DON'T. YOU. EVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN!"

"Yes, yes, my bunny." Jeongyeon wiped Nayeon's tears.

She stared at the girl's lips. She remember how the future Nayeon asks for a kiss as a welcome and how she can't kiss her. She smiled and leaned forward. She was surprised when Nayeon met her half-way.

Their lips, though unexperienced, danced merrily against each other. It was sloppy yet sweet and they can't help but smile.

"Ahmm, I'll leave you two for now." They both pulled away upon hearing Jihyo. Jihyo left the room and Jeongyeon pulled Nayeon for another kiss.

As Jeongyeon sucked Nayeon's lower lip, she was brought back to the future where she found her home in Nayeon's arms. But for now, she'll start to build her home.

"I love you, Nayeon. And I can see my future with you."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd time trying to write an au ff. Hope you enjoyed. I'm a big fan of Twice and a 2yeon stan so I really loved writing them as my main characters. Have a great day!


End file.
